Swat Kats Deadly Silence
by Polaris the dragon
Summary: A deadly virus overtakes Megakat city turning the katazins into mutating them to become part raccoon. Soon after Megakat City is destroyed and now Chance, Jake, Felina, and Callie must track down the CEO of Parasol and stop him before he infects the world
1. Chapter 1

Swat Kats Deadly Silence Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Swat Kats the Radical Squadron which belong to their respective owner. I also do not own the idea of the D-Virus that belongs to RumoofZamonia  
>"Attention citizens of Megakat City, it has just been announced that a new virus called<br>the D-virus has broken out over the city. The Virus was said to have originated from a  
>lab outside of Megakat City, but the scientists are refusing to admit that they created<br>this virus. What is known however is that the D-virus is easily spread through the very  
>animal that it was based on, the raccoon." Ann said<p>

"Holy kats I feel like I just walked into Resident Evil only with animals instead of kat  
>eating zombies." Chance commented.<p>

"According to the latest development once bitten by one of these infected raccoons  
>there is a high chance that the kat who is infected will become feral and attack anything<br>that he or she feels is a threat." Ann continued.  
>"Hmm mindless monsters, infectious dieses I am not starting to like what I am hearing<br>what about you buddy?" Chance asked.

"Defiantly, I am surprise no one was able to find out who created the virus in the first  
>place. Though I guess that is not really important right now. What is important is<br>stopping the virus before the whole city has to be sterilized."

"Sterilized what is the government going to do blast them with soap and water?" Chance  
>teased.<p>

"No even worse," Jake said darkly. "Sterilization is where the president authorizes a  
>nuclear missile strike on a city in order to wipe out any virus or dieses the government<br>thinks it cannot stop ."

"Holy kats are they serious? That is crazy talk they will kill hundreds of innocent kats if  
>they do that." Chance shouted.<p>

"I does not matter to them as long as the virus is destroyed." Jake replied and took a  
>seat in his favorite beat up chair.<p>

"We will continue to update you on the latest news about this new breakout. Until more  
>is known about this virus kats are encouraged to stay away from all raccoons as well as<br>those who have been infected. This is Ann Gorra Kats Eye News signing off." Ann said  
>and the image of Tom appeared again on the screen.<p>

"Wow this sounds bad, how long do you think it will take for the president to authorize  
>this strike?" Chance asked.<p>

"Thankfully the virus is still controlled for now. So hopefully those egg heads at Megakat  
>Chemicals will be able to find an antidote soon. If not we should not rule out the chance<br>that the strike will happen." Jake said and picked up his copy of Scientific Megakat.

"You know I have kind of been thinking, maybe tonight or until this thing is over we  
>should sleep in the hanger." Chance said expecting a big reaction from Jake.<p>

"Actually I was kind of thinking the same thing." Jake said throwing down his magazine  
>on the table. "Kats I cannot concentrate that virus has gotten me really worked up. Lets<p>

get our stuff and get it down in the hanger, and just for extra precaution we should make  
>sure to keep it locked."<p>

"I hear you buddy." Chance muttered walking up the stairs and into his bedroom. That  
>night both toms slept in the hanger unaware of the screams and cries that echoed in<br>Megakat City. The D-Virus was spreading and time was running out.


	2. Chapter 2

Swat Kats Deadly Silence Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything accept the plot line for this story. The characters of  
>Swat Kats are the property of Hanna Babara and the D-Virus belongs to Drew.<p>

"Jake hurry up we got to go." Chance shouted as he scrambled to finish loading up the  
>bunker below. They had learned that morning that most of Megakat City had been<br>infected by the new D-Virus and the president had authorized the nuclear sterilization.

"I have never felt so helpless in my life." Jake said as he brought down the refrigerator  
>on the rotating platform.<p>

"I know I wonder why Callie did not wake us up last night." Chance said.

"Maybe she did not want us to get infected." Jake suggested, "She knew we would be  
>infected and she wanted us to survive."<p>

"Still even if she did we should have done something to stop this. I mean these kinds of  
>things happen all the time to us it is not like any of this is new." Chance said as he<br>climbed up back onto the main level of their apartment home that would soon be  
>destroyed.<p>

"Well I think that is everything." Jake said as he stared at the new vacant room. "Good  
>thing we could not sleep last night and brought everything down to the hanger."<p>

"I'll say, I'm just glad this place was built for a nuclear fallout or else we would be toast  
>since the old truck is basically all but dead." Chance chuckled.<p>

"We could fix it if you want to go into a virus infected town." Jake joked.

"No thanks, I just hope Callie, Felina, and Ann managed to get out of the city." Chance  
>muttered and sat down on the beat up sofa.<p>

"If they were not infected then I am sure Commander Feral had them sent out of the  
>city." Jake replied and walked over to the supercomputer. There was a loud knock on<br>the door causing Chances ears to flick in confusion.

"Who could that possibly be?" Chance asked climbing the ladder and walking to the  
>front door. Standing on the porch was Felina and Callie both gasping for air and<br>sweating heavily.

"Callie holy kats what happened to you guys?" Chance asked.

"We were chased by kats that were infected by the D-Virus. I don't know how far ahead  
>we got from the group but I do not intend on finding out. Do you have any vehicle we<br>could use?" Felina asked.

"Sorry the truck is dead unless you want to go back and get th parts from town." Chance  
>suggested.<p>

"No thanks, kats alive we are screwed." Felina said.

"Not yet Chance get them down into the hanger I have to grab something really fast."  
>Jake said as he climbed up the ladder.<p>

"Go it but hurry Callie and Felina were not alone on their way here." Chance said  
>leading Callie and Felina to the ladder that lead to the hanger.<p>

"Ladies first," Chance said helping Felina get down on the ladder.

"Holy kats Miss Briggs I think you should see this." Felina shouted. Chance smiled as  
>he helped Callie the when she got down far enough followed.<p>

"Holy kats," Callie whispered as she and Felina stared at all the gear, weapons and  
>vehicles that were in storage.<p>

"Surprised to find out that your favorite pair of mechanics were also your favorite pair of  
>vigilantes?" Chance chuckled as he jumped to the ground.<p>

"How did all this happen?" Callie asked as she walked over to the Turbokat.

"well that is a long story." Chance sighed.

"We have time, come on it cannot be that bad can it?" Callie asked.

"Yeah it is, you might want to make yourselves comfortable." Chance replied.

After the two she kats were seated Chance recounted the tale of how he and Jake  
>became the Swat Kats. Throughout the whole story Felina and Callie remained quiet<br>though Chance could tell both of them had a lot of questions. Jake reappeared by the  
>end of the story holding a box full of tools and inventions that had not been perfected.<p>

"Wow that is quite a story, but I do not know if I can believe it or not. I mean we all know  
>Feral is a bit bull headed, but something like that sounds like something Steele would<br>do." Callie said hesitantly.

"Well believe it Miss Briggs because that event did happen. The supreme council was  
>furious when they heard about what happened and the event turned into a full<br>investigation." Felina said.

"Really what did the Supreme Council rule?" Jake asked setting his box on the table.

"They ruled that it was indeed your tag and Feral had no right to tell you to stand down.  
>He was also found guilty of attempted kat slaughter, and damage to public property.<br>Uncle Ulysses was lucky he only ended up on probation rather than thrown in jail."  
>Felina said.<p>

"What about the debt we have to pay on the Enforcer building?" Chance asked.

"He did not tell you, they removed the debt from you guys and gave you your jobs back.  
>Didn't anyone tell you that?" Felina asked.<p>

"No because he would rather befriend Dark Kat before he would let a pair of hot shots  
>like us back onto the Enforcers." Jake replied as he performed a few keystrokes on the<br>supercomputer that caused all the doors to the Megawar II bunker to close and seal.  
>"There that should just about do it. We are going to be down here for a while guys so<br>get use to being a bit cramped at first."

"Well if you two could survive being stranded here in a broken down salvage yard I am  
>sure the Deputy Mayor and I can last a few days down here." Felina replied with a wide<br>grin.

"So now I have a question, did the Enforcers ever discover who created the D-Virus in  
>the first place?" Jake asked.<p>

"Yes it was a company called Parasol, originally it was thought to be a pharmaceutical  
>company but as it turn out medicine was not the only thing they were making." Felina<br>replied as Jake took a seat in his extremely beat up reclining chair.

"Turns out Parasol was also creating and selling bio weapons on the black market and  
>its president had intended on using the D-Virus to control the entire world." Callie said<br>shifting slightly.

"Who is the president?" Chance asked.

"David Steele," Felina replied with a contempt look.

"That little weasel I should have guessed." Chance shouted and kicked the wooden  
>chair he was sitting on over.<p>

"To make matters even worse while we were storming the underground lab Steele  
>made his escape in one of the Blue Manx's. He also brought some sort of metal<br>suitcase with him which I have a feeling contains the D-Virus." Felina said with a sigh. A  
>loud boom echoed from outside catching everyone's attention.<p>

"Sounds like the warheads just went off, now more than ever we need to stay down  
>here. At least until the nuclear contamination has died down." Jake shouted over<br>another explosion.

"How long will that be?" Callie asked.

"A while at least a few days at best, even then I think it would still be a bad idea to go  
>out there." Jake replied sadly and flicked on<p>

"Well that is just great, all these years we have been trying to save Megakat City only to  
>have it blown up by the president." Felina muttered.<p>

"Se la vi." Jake said with a long sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Swat Kats Deadly Silence Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Swat Kats nor Resident Evil they belong to their respectful owners. I also do not own the D-Virus it belongs to Rumofzoomania. Nor do I own Vincent "Tank" Tigre he belongs to my friend tankguy08

"In other news the once great Megakat City was destroyed earlier this morning by the nuclear reactor that once powered the city. Many kats lost their lives in this tragic accident and it is unclear whether or not anyone has survived." The new reporter said.

"That is a bunch of garbage." Chance shouted throwing his milk can at the TV. screen. "That was no accident and they know it."

"Chance calm down," Callie said placing a paw on the tom shoulder.

"I hate to say it Mrs. Briggs but Chance is right the government knows that the destruction was no accident and they are telling everyone a lie to cover their tails." Felina growled angrily as she whipped out her pistol and shot her milk can while tossing it in the air.

"But how does the president intend on getting away with this. You would think that someone like the EPA would do a full investigation on something like this." Callie said rubbing her arm.

"That is the thing they won't because in the eyes of the government we are expendable so long as whatever caused the incident is stopped. Guess that shows how much the government really cares about us." Felina grunted and sat on the sofa with a disgruntled

"Well why we can't tell the world about what really happened that way the government will not be able to get away with this and neither will Parasol Corp." Callie said fiercely.

"Without any proof good luck, you forget on the outside Parasol looks like a normal pharmaceutical company. It would take some extreme convincing to get the government to even think that the president or Parasol had a paw in this." Jake snorted angrily.

"Well there has to be something we can do." Callie retorted.

"For now all we can do is sit back and wait for the contamination to clear." Chance said as he got up and once again did another systems check for the Turbokat. It was the fifth time today but as long as it got his mind off the news report Chance did not care.

"This just in Solaria City has reported a large breakout of a virus that has scientists baffled. It started when a strange mutated kat with what looked like raccoon parts. However when rescuers tried to help him the kat immediately lashed out and managed to leave a large gash on one of the rescuers. That was not the end of it however; here to bring you live footage is Carey Andrews, Carey." The anchor women said.

"Indeed Mandy as you can see behind me an endless storm has formed of mutated kats that have been infected by this new virus. What started with one mutated kat is now the largest epidemic in the history of America." said a tall and thin she kat with amber fur, emerald green eyes and long blonde hair. "Police are trying desperately…"

"Crud," Chance hissed as several Kats began banging at the reinforced glass causing it to crack slightly. "What the hell are you doing? You need to get out of there."

Chance and the others watched in horror as large cracks began to spider webbed across followed by pieces of glass beginning to chip away. Carey screamed as one of the mutated katazins grabbed the reporters leg and began to drag her towards the hoard. The screen suddenly went bank and a large message saying please stand by we are experiencing some technical difficulties took its place.

"Oh no do you think she and the crew made it?" Callie asked softly.

"I hate to say it but no, if those things could get through reinforced glass then there is little stopping them from taking out a crew of reporters." Jake relied with a grunt as he went back to his own work.

"Still I can't help but wonder if one infected kat managed to escape the sterilization?" Felina muttered as the news came back on and the anchor kat apologized for the inconvenience.

"Or an even better question how long has this virus been spreading without out knowledge?" Jake said as he grabbed a wrench and began some minor work on the Turbokats engine.

"That is true if the D-Virus has been infecting the raccoon population who knows how long or far it has been spreading. For all we know the virus could be spreading half way across the continent by now." Felina sighed as she began to pace around the room nervously.

"yet that still leaves one major question, why is it no one knew about the virus before? I mean I thought the government kept an eye on companies like Parasol to make sure something like this would not happen." Chance commented trying to shake off the face of the news reporters.

"Normally yes however I have a feeling Parasol greased some paws so that they would get an excellent review with little to no inspection." Jake theorized as he closed the engine panel with a loud bang.

"And it just got worse" Callie said turning up the television.

"On a more positive note Lt. Comm. David Steele was promoted to commander of the Enforcers after helping to save many lives during the nuclear meltdown in Megakat city." The anchor she kat said

"What" Chance spat angrily.

"This daring and brave young tom is set to take the place of Commander Feral who sadly perished in the Megakat City nuclear meltdown. Though reluctant to take the position Steele accepted the position vowing that he would do whatever it takes to protect the people from what he had to endure." The anchor she kat said

"Yeah right I bet that little weasel said that." Felina screeched throwing the remote at Steeles face as it appeared on television. "I bet you just loved killing my uncle you sick bastard."

"Calm down Felina there is nothing we can do right now." Jake said rubbing his eyes angrily.

"So we basically sit back and do nothing while the biggest terrorist in all of Megakat City takes my uncles place." Felina shouted causing Jake to cringe slightly.

"No he means for now there is nothing we can do." Callie replied placing a firm paw on Felina's shoulder.

"Callie's right if we do try and confront Steele he will only use his power to pin the whole incident on us. Right now no one knows what happened in the city and without proof the other kats would say we made it up to embarrass the new commander." Jake pointed out sadly.

"So we find some proof then expose Steele that should not be too hard." Callie replied trying to cheer everyone up.

"There is only one problem Mrs. Briggs the Parasol Corporation has some of the most advanced technology money can buy. If we do try to get in there the security will flag us immediately. That would most likely make Steele's day." Jake hissed angrily as he walked over to the supercomputer in the far corner. With a few keystrokes Jake turned on all the remaining cameras in the city. Not many remained but it was enough to try and find any remaining kats who might have found a way to survive, or maybe any mutants.

"Well from the looks of things no one is out there, at least for now. Too bad there is too much radiation for us to leave." Jake said as he cycled through the different cameras

"Why not just fly out then we could use the Turbokat and…" Callie began.

"The Turbokat would provide little protection from the radiation. In order to be protected the Turbokat would have to be equipped with a much more dense metal which we have no access too." Jake said

"Not to mention we would have to upgrade the Turbokats engines in order to compensate for the lost thrust due to using a heavier alloy." Chance added pointing his thumb towards the engines. Callie frankly started much to the delight of Chance and Jake who could not help but cover their mouths in order to try and stop their fit of laughter.

"What's wrong Callie, never expected Chance to have a brain?" Jake snorted

"No, its just I have never seen him use it." Callie replied with a sly smile.

"Actually he does every day; pilots have to make all kinds of calculations when they are flying. So it is safe to say that Chance may act like he does not have a brain…." Jake began with a wide smile.

"Hey," Chance snapped angrily.

"….but there is no denying that Chance does actually use his brain every so often" Jake finished with a wicked grin.

"You want to come over and say that to my face buddy." Chance said putting his paws up the same way a boxer would.

"Oh please I would wipe the floor with you." Jake laughed.

"Were almost out just a little further" a tall thin kat with white fur said as he and his other companion managed to near the edge of Goliath City.

His name was Aaron Cecile, and until this morning's events he uses to be an Enforcer for Goliath City. That all changed though when a strange half raccoon half kat came into the city. It was not long before the mutant crossed paths with one of the katizens who was bitten on sight. The kat was rushed to the hospital where several hours later he too became a half kat mutant like the one who bit him. The virus quickly spread sending the entire city into chaos. Those who were not infected tried to flee the city or take up arms.

It was then that the Parasol Corporation came to help try and control the situation. However once the infestation started showing signs of becoming an epidemic Parasol showed their true colors and sealed city. Aaron and his companion were one of the very few that were able to escape before the city was sealed. The rest remained locked within the city rioting angrily against their captors in order to break free.

"Hurry up Aaron blast them they are gaining on us." The slightly taller Latino kat with brown fur said as the sound of the infected kats became a large din. His eyes were a lighter shade of brown that looked almost red behind his square framed glasses as were his paws which were more red than brown.

"I'm on it," The white kat Aaron said as he pulled out his grenade launcher aiming it towards the mob that was following close behind.

With a loud bang an electric round shot from the grenade launcher striking one of the mutant kats dead center in the chest. The other mutant kats let out a loud shriek as the electric round detonated frying every kat within several feet while sending the others retreating towards the heart of the city.

"Nice shot," the brown kat said clasping his partner on the shoulder.

"Well we are not out of this yet Vinnie come on." Aaron said as he turned to finally leave the city.

"Dude stop calling me Vinnie, call me Tank." Tank shouted shaking one of his reddish brown fists angrily.

"Whatever right now what matters is getting out of this place before that bomb goes off." Aaron said rolling his light blue eyes slightly.

"How much longer do we have?" Tank asked as they hurried away from the city

"Not long, we need to get moving before the bomb sets off." Aaron said as he tossed the grenade launcher on the ground then pulled out a pistol.

"Right so if we can calculate the time we have left to the blast radius of the bomb we will be able to determine how far we need to go before the bomb goes off." Tank said as he began to make the necessary calculations in his head.

"Not far thanks to our recent technology." Aaron said as he removed the pistol clip to check how many rounds were left.

Indeed it was thanks to technology that kat kind had not only discovered how to create a nuclear bomb but even shrink its blast radius considerably. Before a nuclear bomb had the destructive power to wipe out everything within a 40 mile radius. Now with new technology the radius could be diminished to the size of a city. It was even possible to stack the different zones within a nuclear blast on top of one another. This development not only gave the nuclear bomb more accuracy but also much more power than the earlier version of the nuclear bombs.

The sound of mutant kats shrieking and shouting filled the air forcing the two companions to bend their ears to block out the horrible sound. In their hearts both Tank and Aaron knew that going back was impossible. The minute they stepped out of the city the two kats became most likely the only survivors in one of the largest biochemical accidents in the history of kat kind. For now however they had to focus on getting through the thick force in order to escape Parasol.

"We should keep moving get as far away from Goliath City as possible." Aaron reiterated.

"It's almost sad," Tank muttered.

"I know but there is nothing we can do for them. By the time we found the survivors that bomb will have long since detonated." Aaron muttered as he looked back briefly at the city he once called home.

A sudden rustle made the white furred kat stop in place. Aaron scanned the area for the source with his light blue eyes one of which was surrounded by a black spot. Slowly but quietly he and Tank approached the sounds origin, a rather large bush that shook viciously as though some sort of animal was hiding within. Suddenly a large red kat dressed in mechanic overalls burst through nearly toppling the two kats over.

"Whoa hang on there where the fire is?" Tank asked as he tried to help the kat get up.

"You have to kill me." The kat shouted hysterically as he pulled away from Tank backing towards the bush where he had come out.

"Calm down sir everything is going to be alright." Aaron said raising one of his black paws in a calming manner.

"No you don't understand, I was bitten by one of those things. I have been bitten do you understand. Now I am going to turn into them." The kat shouted hysterically running his paws madly though his thick black fur.

"Listen to me calm down, we can still help you. All we need to do is find a Parasol agent and we can give you…." Aaron replied.

"No," The kat shouted angrily, "Those bastards are responsible for this whole mess. There is no way I am going to them. You are just going to have to kill me."

"Fine I can help you; I have some medication that can suppress the virus." Tank said pulling out a bottle of medicine. Aaron knew Tank was lying, but if it calmed the kat down then Aaron was willing to take it.

"Bullshit, you are lying. Now shoot me you retard." The kat shouted angrily.

"Not going to happen," Aaron said moving his paw back towards his gun holster.

"Fine," The kat said pulling out a gun from his pants.

Aaron made a move to grab his own weapon but before he could the kat fired a round. With a loud shout Aaron dropped to the ground grabbing he left knee where the kats bullet had buried itself.

"Jesus Christ, why the hell did you just do that?" Tank shouted rushing over to Aaron's side.

"See now I have attacked an officer of the law, now you will have to kill me." The kat said laughing hysterically.

"Your insane," Tank spat angrily.

"Just shoot me god damn it." The kat said firing another round close to Tank.

"Fine if you want us to really shoot you." Aaron practically hissed. With all the might he could muster Aaron grabbed his pistol where it was dropped and fired a single round at the kats wrist. The kat howled in pain dropping his gun and grabbing the injured paw in an attempt to stop the pain.

"Come on we need to get you out of here." Tank said grabbing Aaron and repositioning the white kats knee.

"No one is going anywhere until you fucking kill me." The kat shouted angrily grabbing the pistol with his good paw.

"Come on do you really want to die like that. What if there is a way to cure you?" Tank asked trying to get the kat to stop.

"There is no hope I am going to become one of them. The only way to save me is to shoot now take that pistol and kill me damn it." The kat shouted pointing his pistol at Tanks head.

"Not going to happen now come on drop the pistol. Can't you see I have a injured kat to take care of because of you?" Tank spat angrily.

"Fine if you want something done right, do it yourself." The kat said lowering the pistol.

The next few events happened so fast that neither Tank nor Aaron had time to react. The kat raised the pistol again this time pointing it towards his left temple. Tank opened his mouth to try and stop him, but with a loud bang the kat pulled the trigger. With an eerie smile the kat dropped to the ground dead, blood pouring from where the bullet had impaled itself.

"Oh my God," Tank gasped.

"That guy was out of his mind, he was afraid to become like them. Too bad the fool may have just alerted Parasol to where we are." Aaron hissed angrily.

"Well that does not matter right now," Tank said as he helped Aaron to his feet. "Right now we need to treat that wound."

"I am fine." Aaron insisted as Tank pushed the white kat back onto the ground.

"No you are not; you need to be treated immediately. Good thing I brought my medical supplies" Tank said as he removed his backpack and began to remove his medical supplies. He pulled out a pair of scissors, rubbing alcohol (which caused Aaron to flinch slightly), some bandages, a scalpel, a pair of forceps, and a pack of gauze.

Tank unscrewed the top of the rubbing alcohol and poured a small amount into the wound causing Aaron to his in pain. That was not the end of it however; next Tank took the scalpel and forceps and began to dig inside the wound. For several agonizing minutes Aaron hissed and cursed as Tank tried everything he could think of to remove immovable bullet. Just when it looked as though the bullet would not budge Tank managed to turn the bullet causing Aaron to scream in pain.

"Got it," Tank huffed as he quickly stuffed gauze into the wound to stop the bleeding. He then took the bandages and wrapped them tightly around Aarons knee making a makeshift brace from some branches on the ground.

"So where should we go from here?" Aaron asked as Tank helped the white tabby off the ground.

"We try and get to the Goliath Mountains there we should be able to pass through with little problem so long as we do not hit any bad weather." Tank responded as the two kats walk limped towards the large mountain range that gave Goliath City its name.

"Actually you two will not be going anywhere." A voice countered with a dark chuckle. Tank spun around causing Aaron to hiss angrily. That did not matter however, behind the two kats stood the newly commissioned Commander Steele who was not wearing his typical commander uniform, but a black outfit complete with shades.

"You son of a bitch I should have know you were behind this." Aaron grunted angrily. His eyes darting back and forth as several Parasol agents entered pointing their weapon at Tank and Aaron.

"Of course, but who would ever suspect the beloved Commander Ryan Steele of causing one of the biggest biological disasters in all of history." Steele asked with a dark chuckle.

"Oh and by the way Mr. Tigre there is no need to draw that weapon of yours." Steele added as Tank reached into his back pocket. Tank slowly removed his paw bringing it back into plain sight. Yet instead of looking at Steele he shot a look at Aaron who wordlessly returned the gesture.

"I would, especially after Commander Feral's rather convenient death." Aaron replied

"Very good I always knew you would figure it out Captain Cecile, after all you were always good with puzzles. Indeed I killed the commander along with the rest of Megakat City. I managed to do what those pathetic omegas could not. I destroyed the city that for years those fools could not." Steele laughed maniacally.

"Guess this is no surprise," Tank muttered angrily, "after all you are one who loves control."

"You are so naïve, do you really think that kat kind will be able to survive in its current condition?" Steele asked.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Tank demanded angrily.

"Look around you. Every day kat kind moves closer and closer towards inevitable self destruction. Using the D-Virus and the R-Virus I plan to bring control where chaos has long since reigned." Steele said as he began to pace in front of his troops.

"Virus, you mean there are more viruses out there?" Tank shouted in surprise.

"Of course there is. Do you really think that I would not try and expand my arsenal? It is only right that I create another virus one more powerful than the D-Virus could ever be and I have Dr. Viper to thank for it." Steele laughed maniacally.

"Oh great not only do we have a cliché villain but he is a copy cat as well." Aaron snickered.

"It would seem that you are under the impression that I am turning all the kats of the world into plantimals just look poor foolish Dr. Viper. My plans are much grander, you see over the years I have been collecting samples and using them for my experiments." Steele replied as he turnd to face the two kats.

"Samples what do you mean?" Aaron asked

"Blood samples, you have been collecting Vipers DNA and merging it with the D-Virus." Tank hissed angrily.

"Very good Mr. Tigre, the results were more than I could have ever imagined. Not only did they transform like Dr. Viper but they also gained many of his abilities." Steele said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"What abilities Dr. Viper did not have any abilities besides the reptilian abilities the viper formula gave him?" Tank asked.

"Indeed, many more that even Viper himself did not know of. If he had thought to look into his own DNA; Viper would have taken over Megakat City years ago." Steele replied now giving a spine tingling laugh.

"What about all the kats that you have murdered in the process of making your new little world. How do you justify their deaths?" Tank asked giving Steel the hairy eyeball.

"Chaff all of them just like you two. Did you not read Darwin's theory on survival of the fittest? That is all I am doing, ensuring that only the fit will survive. Everyone else deserves to die." Steele replied.

"This guy has lost it."Tank muttered.

"How I do not think he had anything to lose in the first place." Aaron grunted back.

"Well if that is how you feel then I guess I have no more use for you." Steele said pulling out a magnum from his black coat.

"So this is how it ends, crippled and killed by my own commanding officer." Aaron said

"You know now I am really glad I left the Enforcers." Tank said as he braced himself for what was to come next.

"Any last words before you die?" Steele asked pulling the hammer back

"Yes you're under arrest David." A tenor voice shouted. A bullet whizzed through the night hitting the gun out of Steele's hand and knocking it to the ground. Second later a small grenade was thrown which released a potent cloud of pepper gas forcing the Parasol agents to drop their weapons as they sneezed and shout violently.

Several more kats leaped through the bushes knocking down Steele's support while the leader himself wrestled with a large brown fur kat with black and a Enforcer uniform.

"Whats wrong Steele you look like you have seen a ghost." The brown kat sneered as he finally forced Steele onto the ground with his paws press firmly against his back.

"Impossible you should have been killed with all the rest of the kats when I destroyed Megakat City." Steele hissed angrily as he struggled against his captor.

"Well you seem to have forgotten how lucky I tend to be Steele." The brown kat said forcing Steele onto his feet.

"Is that?" Tank asked as he and Aaron limp walked towards the brown kat.

"Yeah it's…" Aaron said nearly beside himself with joy.

**Well that is the end of Chapter 3 as always leave a comment to tell me how you did. Sorry it took so long I had a major writer's block for this and the next chapter for Hollow Arc.**


End file.
